The Hostess With The Mostess!
by Twipen
Summary: Bella throws her BFF Rose a Bachelorette Party! Outtake from 'Promiscuity' but can be read alone! Cannon/AH/OOC


**To quote my lovely new friend Becky... 'BeckySparkles' (I bet you do!): "And for pure porn, (honestly it really is,) try promiscuity by twipen, its hilariously funny but hard core so not for the faint hearted, again in my faves." **

**And that Ho's and Germ's... is your warning!**

**BeckySparkles has some great stories that is suited for all hearted! Go check them out!**

AN/ This is an outtake of my story **_'Promiscuity' _**at the Bachelorette Party that Bella throws for her BFF Rose. You can read it without having read the story. But it would be nice if you click on my Pen-name and read Promiscuity first to better know Bella-Fucking-Swan! She's legend... The Bachelorette party is in the middle of chapter 4 but this is an extended version. TY to all that have read-alerted-and reviewed my other fics!

Without further ado...

**The Hostess With The Mostess!**

Friday, 8:30 pm, _"Who called the cops?"_

The party was swinging with loud music. Rosalie wanted only close friends and family. With that being, there were a total of ten women at her farewell-adieu to single life. Renee, my mother was MIA. Her invitation most have gotten lost in the mail... *cough*

I noticed two very quiet women sitting down talking amongst themselves with a champagne flute on their hand. I walked over to them and decided to introduce myself and loosen them up. Rose and Alice were both busy being social...

"Hello ladies… I'm Bella… the Maid-of-Honor…" I said giving them each a kiss. I didn't know who they were but if they were here, they were special. Rosalie didn't exactly excel in making friends with other women.

"Hello dear. I'm Esme… and this is Connie…" she said gesturing to the much older lady next to her that looked to be over seventy years old. I knew that Rose had to know them from work because I had already met all of Rosalie's family through the years.

"Okay… So I want you ladies to loosen up because we are going to have a lot of fun tonight… Okay? Grandma…?" I said looking at Connie… "Do you have any issues with sugar… can I get you something sweet to eat…?" I asked; I would hate for the old woman to go into a hyperglycemic induced coma.

She laughed, "Nope… I'm good with that; it's the fucking arthritis that's killing me dear!"

I loved Connie right away. She reminded me of my Nana-Swan.

"Wait here!" I ordered. I practically ran to the buffet table and served us a plate of some white chocolate sperm like shavings along with a caramel cock shaped candy that had milk chocolate balls and all. The edible structure was hallow and filled with Vodka inside. Quite fit for human consumption.

I brought three plates over to where they were sitting. One for Esme, Grandma, and one for myself. "Try these…" I told them.

Esme smiled shyly while Connie gleamed with excitement. Before they could ask I told them what they consisted of and added, "Make sure you don't just suck on the cock, bite off the head first and drink the Vodka inside or you'll make a mess. Much like the real thing Grandma!" I said laughing out loud with the old woman. She was a hoot.

"Oh Bella... sweetheart... it looks yummy..." Connie said teasing. "Should we toast?"

"Hey…" walked in Alice interrupting our bonding, "I see you've met my mother and grandmother... Mother-Masen."

_Edwards' mother? Fuck my life! _

_Edwards' Grandmother? Why couldn't someone smash my head in and give me a permanent massive amnesia?!_

I looked over at both women mouth gaped opened. I turned to look at Alice who was laughing at me and proceeded to announce, "Bella if you don't eat that cock it's going to melt in your hand."

Esme gave me a warm smile while Grandma nodded, "Let's eat girls!" she said while still laughing. I wanted to throw my cock at Alice, but decided against it. I toasted my cock with Grandmas' or Mother-Masen as it was and Esme's, and after biting off the head and tilting my own back to drink the burning substance, I proceeded to stuff the cock down my throat, balls and all; incapacitating my vocals for a couple of minutes.

Once I was done I had to say something, _Uhmmm... so yeah... your boy... he's dreamy... and... oh yeah... his cock is enormous.... but... and he's got really really pretty eyes... _"So nice to meet you both. Uhmm… enjoy yourselves and if you need anything... anything at all, please let me know…" and then I ran off.

"Rose?!" I called, interrupting a conversation she was having with her mother. "You invited Edward's mother?!"

She saw my expression that I'm sure left no doubt on the state of mind I was in; mimicking my attitude she said, "I invited Alice's mother and grandmother… Yes! They will someday be Jaspers family, so in turn they will also be mine!" She finished and turned away from me completely ignoring me.

"Urrrrg!" I groaned. "Whatever!"

_The party must go on!_

I was the hostess with the mostess!

We played spin the pecker first. Who ever it landed on had to reveal where they liked it best… in the mouth, pussy, tits, ass, hand, or which point of joint, flexion or extension.

Very interesting answers! Especially from Mother-Masen; apparently she remembers that she liked them all, but couldn't remember which she liked best.

Alice: "Mother-Masen?!" _giggle _"Stop!" _giggle _"Just one..." She instructed and continued to giggle some more.

"Well... I've lived a long fucking time!" She looked around giving her secrets away. "I've only been with one man. But he was very impressive... He was always hungry... if you know what I mean..." she said suggestively winking at me.

"Mother?!" Esme exclaimed leaning back and draining back her seventh glass of champagne.

"Loosen up Esme! This party is better than any therapy!" Connie laughed.

My favorite was the drinking dice game. It consisted of two dice; the tops showed actions that the person had to perform. i.e. drink a shot, fake an orgasm, lick a lime, kiss another girl, do a table dance, or flash your tits. With two dices the odds were that you got a combination.

I got to lick a lime. _Easy and bullshit! _Next I had to fake an orgasm which although I never did before, I found that I was quite good at. Not that every guy I had been with made me cum, I just never lied about it. Fuck them! The truth hurts! But I was sure to always finish myself off.

No one wanted to play poker with me with the 'Dick of cards' I bought after Rosalie announced that I had always beat both Emmett and Jasper and was probably on some Vegas black list.

After a formal sit down dinner that consisted of penis shaped pasta with meat sauce, served with ball shaped garlic rolls and the only non-innuendo item of the day a regular Italian garden salad the night was closing in on us.

As if on queue, everyone was sitting around talking to each other about different things when one of the lady servers came looking for me to announce that the entertainment was here.

"Who called the cops?" I screamed making everyone turn to look at me.

I opened the French doors dramatically and in came not one, not two, but three fine looking Law Enforcement Officers.

The Spanish one quickly went to the table to put on his music while the African-American walked around the room looking at us like we were criminals and he was here to arrest us all.

**AN: QUEUE IN SUPER FREAK BY RICK JAMES... go on listen to it in the back ground... it will be fun! copy and paste in new window or tab:** [ http://www . youtube . com / watch?v=75qXUfp4wtw ] **Make sure to erase spaces in between!**

The third guy was the white surfer dude type, he called out, "We are here to collect on an outstanding warrant of one Rosalie Hale for indecent exposure! It happened back in 2006!"

Equal opportunity employer baby! I would have hired an Asian, but my budget had already gone over!

Rosalie raised her hand excitedly and turned herself in immediately.

"I did it officer! Guilty as charged!" She screamed.

"Confession time slut!" he said.

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to sit on a chair. I told them she was pregnant. The rule was no bending her over or pushing or pulling. Anything else was game!

He sat her down and cuffed her hands in front of her.

She sat back on the chair with the biggest and proudest smile ever. She always did like being the center of attention... It reminded me of how she looked when she told me back when we were thirteen that Royce, her first official boyfriend had grabbed her barely there left boob.

"Now… Miss Hale… Does your future husband know about your past endeavor?" he asked. This was all planed out. They asked me if I wanted to charge her with a specific crime.

"Uhmm no…? Bella?!" she said looking for me.

"Confess… or you won't see my cock… slut!" the officer shouted.

She giggled excitedly, "Isabella Swan… what the fuck am I supposed to confess here?!" she screamed while the officer hit his stick across the opposite palm in waiting.

I snaked my way through the half circle that had formed around them, "Uhmmm... the one where we almost skipped college to become strippers."

"Shit! Fuck Bella! Don't any of you bitches tell my Emmett this shit! Sorry Mom… Grandma… Oops…" she said laughing while everyone followed her in laughter.

"So is that right…? Did you want to take your clothes off and flash your big luscious tah-tahs for strange men while they placed money on your floss like panties?" He asked her seductively leaning over her.

"Like I said! Guilty as charged officer...?" and then she read his name tag. "Officer Bob-Well-Hung! But you better arrest Miss Swan too, she was my accomplice!"

"Noooo!" I screamed over the loud music that was playing, "This was for you Rose!"

But it was too late; the Spanish slash Italian looking guy had grabbed me by my waist and practically had picked me up in the air to sit me down on a chair next to Rose. I'm sure he flashed my ass to everyone there.

He quickly placed another set of handcuffs on me but tied my hands to the back.

I bumped shoulders with Rose who was practically bouncing on her chair like a little girl.

All three guys came up in front of us. Respectively there names were Bob-Well-Hung, Thick-Chocolate-Cock, and Chico-Dick-Largo.

They started to serenade the end of the song to us while moving seductively. I heard the cat calls of the rest of the women as they cheered and clapped for them.

They synchronized their dance. First they unbuttoned their shirt slowly while still facing us. Next they slowly unbuttoned their pants but then turned from us before pulling them off making the velcro screech and flinging them over near Rose's and my feet.

They were wearing g-strings and showed their glorious and incredible dimples in their buttocks.

"We need some help ladies..." Bob yelled. "Which of you sexy kinky bitches would like to take our shirts off?"

I heard more than saw as Mother-Masen screamed "ME!" and went straight up to Thick. She grabbed on his thighs and then slapped his ass before she worked on the shirt. I laughed and motion to Rose to look. She started to laugh as Mother-Masen started to shake her ass in tune to the song in front of the guy.

Thick then grabbed her waist from the back and practically dry humped her ass. She was giggling and held on tight with her hands on his ass snacked to his back.

"Mother?!" Esme yelled in place turning and shaking her head in embarrassment while Alice looked over egging her on.

"Do the train Mother-Maze!" she shouted imitating pulling the horn line of a train or rig.

Mother-Masen only let go of Thick's ass for two seconds as she mimicked Alice's move, pulling an imaginary lever over her head with her right hand.

The song changed to one that I knew too well.

**Queue in "You Can Leave Your Hat On" This is short but good and veryveryyummy: **[http://www . youtube . com/ watch?v=SCx7lp-blaU ] **Make sure to erase spaces in between!**

Thick led Mother Masen back to the line that had formed in front of them.

As the song progressed the guys took off their shoes and socks and played back and forth with their officer hats placing it over their crotch and then back on top of their heads.

Their hips thrusting in and out as they swayed over to where Rose and I sat. They immediately took off our handcuffs and pulled us out of our chairs to dance with us.

Chico took my cuffs off, "You want to ride me baby?" He said with his thick accent smiling down at me.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed jumping on him. My legs wrapped around him and I almost fell off him as I realized that I had a dress on. I landed back on the floor, pulled my dress up to my upper thighs and jumped back on. He caught me and held me by my ass bouncing me in place. I held on to his neck with one hand while I bounced on him doing the cowgirl with my other hand as I shouted, "Woooooooop woooop...!"

He turned me on top of his right hip and I hooked my ankles in place while he rushed me through the crowd still wrapped around him.

I looked back and saw Rose getting a lap dance. Thick had one foot to her left in her chair and the right one on my chair that was still sitting next to her. He was bouncing his cock through the small g-string and I swear I think it hit Rose on her cheek so she leaned her head back on the chair in shock.

Bob was on the floor flat on his back as Rose's twin cousins sat practically on his face while the other one massaged his abs. Right?!

**Queue in "It's Raining Men" This is really funny if you want to watch, listen for Simon's comment at the end: **[ http://www . youtube . com / watch?v=DClkYml47iM ] **Make sure to erase spaces in between!**

Chico kissed my lips with a loud pop and put me back down on the floor. "Thanks for the dance beautiful." he said, I pointed who I wanted him to torture.

Esme.

Edward's mother.

I slapped his ass for good measure once he left.

I sat down because I wanted to see the show.

Esme was none the wiser as Chico came up behind her and pulled her lovely brown curls to the back of her head. With one hand on her stomach snaked around her, the other one went to her ass and I watched him whisper something in her ear.

She nodded and I noticed him taking her hand and pulling her over to the buffet table that had by now been cleared out.

She was a very young and attractive mother. Definitely a MILF!

He placed her on the edge and placed his hand on top of her thigh and then moved it towards the inside.

"OH MY GOD!" I laughed as I brought my hands to cover my face in horror as I watched him stop just before he reached her sex and then brought both his hands to her waist.

I looked back at Esme who had her eyes closed with both hands on either side of the table leaning back.

Chico leaned even more in squeezing himself between her legs and started to kiss on her neck while thrusting his manhood to her center.

Alice came over to where I was sitting and started to say something before she cut herself off in mid sentence, it went something like this: "Oh My God Bella! This is the best Bachelorette party that I have ever been to! Promise me when I get married that you'll do mine. Did you see....! What the fuck?! MOM!" she screamed over the music.

I was shaking in laughter as I saw her running over to her mother who was getting a dry hump from Chico. _What exactly could she do or say to her?_

Mother-Masen came up to me next and said. "Shit?! Is that granddaughter of mine cockblocking Esme?"

I furiously nodded and laughed. She entwined our arms together and said, "Come help me Bella. This is a job for strong women. Like you and me... with powers..." she said in a low tone.

We walked over to where Alice was tapping Chico's shoulder to get his attention. We saw and heard him tell her, as he turned to look for the intruder, "I'll be right with you little girl... ugh..." He said with another thrust on top of Esme.

"Mom!" Alice screamed again.

Chico: "Oh... Am I hurting your Mommy?" he said to her teasingly. I started to laugh with Mother-Masen next to me and Alice turned to us and said, "It's not funny!" But she was laughing too.

Chico got off of Esme finally but surprisingly Esme took his hand and led him to a corner and away from us. She whispered something in his ear and the next thing we saw, Chico brought his hand to his crotch, his back facing us.

Alice, "Did he just?!"

I just opened my mouth in shock while Mother-Masen looked up with pride. "Atta girl! Take a good look!"

Chico left Esme leaning against the wall on the corner of the room, so we practically ran over to her with Mother-Masen trailing behind. Esme leaned further against the wall and then slid down sitting on the floor.

Alice started to fan her with both her hands and I jumped in doing the same while kneeling in front of her.

"What's wrong with her?" Mother-Masen asked with amusement.

"Chico-Dick-Largo just flashed her. I think she's playing faint." Alice said laughing.

Mother-Masen, "I bet she's just hoping that husband of hers doesn't find out about any of this. Am I right Esme? You know you haven't had this much fun in a while." She teased her. "I can get Chico to put you on his lap and give you a good spanking if you need one... or get up!"

I started to laugh and nodded, "That could be arranged Grandmaw Masen..."

Alice screamed, "Don't you dare Bella! She's my Mom…?!" she said incredulously.

Mother-Masen and I said both in unison, "So what?!" and then she went on, "I bet she liked that too!"

Esme looked up and said, "Oh mother, if only you knew how many times my husband spanks me a week you'd have a coronary!" We all started to laugh and more so after Alice ran off screaming: "MOM?!"

Once the hour was up I paid all three guys for a job well done.

I tipped all three of them each a hundred as well for the great job they did. Throughout the party they were attentive and sexy not vulgar. Well except for Chico who showed his magic-wand to Esme, who later confessed that she asked him to, much to Alice's denial. Connie couldn't have been prouder.

We said our goodbyes to family and friends and watched as everyone gave all three guys a hefty tip as well. While all three guys thanked them by squeezing butts and passing them business cards for future references. I heard Connie say, "Do you boys go to senior or assisted living homes?"

Bob chimed in, "You know it kinky-young-thang!" and handed her a couple more. She popped kissed each one on the lips and giggled out of the room. Earlier, she had told me that I reminded her of a younger more _deprived_ version of her and that she would introduce me to her gorgeous grandson, Edward. I told her that I couldn't wait to sink my teeth in him and she slapped my ass and called me a little devil for it. If only she knew?

"What are you in the mood for now Rosy?" Alice asked from across the room.

I looked at my watch and it was just before eleven. And then it hit me. "Rose?" I said still in thought.

She was sitting on one of the chairs chugging down a glass of milk. She gulped some down and paused momentarily rolling her eyes, "I don't like that look." She said pointing a finger at my face.

I furrowed my brow, "What look?"

Alice walked over to us and said, "I don't think it's a god idea either."

"Alice, I'm hurt?!" I feigned, "You don't even know what I was going to say?! So hush and listen Pixie!" I turned to Rose again, "Let's go to a strip club!"

Alice, "We just got done…"

But I cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "A gentleman's club! We can see if we can pull it off. Dance! It will be your last _wild oat_!"

"I don't think so Bella…" Rose answered shaking her head, but the look in her eye and the smile on her face told me that with a little encouragement, she'd be in.

"Alice and I will be right there wit-ya Rose?! It will be so much fun! We can wear a wig maybe or something to conceal our identity… Ooooohhhh Alice, you can be tinker bell… Oooooohhhh or we could all be Charlie's Angels!" I thought about that last comment and changed my mind, "Urrrggg… why did my Dad's name have to be Charlie?! Scratch that, it would be too weird to think of my Dad while performing..."

"I think you had too much champagne tonight Bella or was it the Vodka-filled-Cocks that did you in?" Alice said with a low chuckle.

Rose laughed and said, "They did, but she means business, and she's determined. Aren't ya Belly?"

I laughed and bounced. I knew she was game too, "Lets do this! Or at least let's try... I don't even know if I could convince them to let us anyways. But it's worth a try… right…? Rose you always said it's healthy to try everything at least once…?"

"I think that was Emmett who said that…" But then she banged her empty glass on the table, "Let's do it! But we have to swear to secrecy… Not a word to Emmett!"

"Or Jasper!" Alice chimed.

"Perfect! Don't tell my Dad either! He'd still love me, but it would provably be weird…" I said thinking it twice, "Okay… Let's just keep this to ourselves. Everyone is off limits!"

We got the hotel limo to drive us first to a gas station because I needed some sugar in me if I was going to do this. I bought us all some Red Bull so we could get our wings on.

The limo guy recommended a classy gentleman's club because we didn't want smelly old farts in the house. We stopped in front of an Egyptian Castle looking building and we all stepped out. I walked ahead and heard Alice tell Rose, "I'm not doing this… I'll keep watch… I'm not sure but it won't hurt…" she said. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

The big muscle-head-guy at the door looked me over and smiled. I smiled back and stood in front of him with one hand on my hip, taking control. I knew how to get a guy to do anything I want. Men are not only predictable but oh so easy. First, you have to make sure that he's in a good mood or else you'll have to work twice as hard. Second, give something up first, don't be overdramatic, just little stuff like a smile or a booty shake, you don't have to flash your boobs but showing your cleavage helps. My dress showed enough cleavage to grace his eyes. Lastly, make sure that you use reverse psychology. Make it sound like what you want will work to his advantage.

"Hey… Oh hell, look Rosy and Ally…" I said coming even closer to the guy whose name badge read, Embrey. "Hi Embry…" I said biting my lower lip, "Can you do that muscle spasm thingy where you move your pecs…?"

Rose and Alice were next to me by now and I watched as they rolled their eyes and shook their head at my request. Embry looked at me and held his left wrist with his right hand in front of him and proceeded to move his chest. I clapped in place and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Embry… I'm Isabella... Do you think you can introduce me to the manager…? I have a special request…." I whispered in his ear.

He placed his hand over my shoulder and pulled me inside. Rose and Alice following behind.

I met the manager and I was able to sweet talk him into letting us dance on stage. Rose and I first had to show him our talent, so we did a little dance for him to the song that was presently playing. We finished it and stayed in our laced bra and panties. I had picked mine up from my room before we left the hotel. Black to match what Rose was already wearing. He asked us to continue, but we declined, letting him know that, that was as far as we would go. We called him J, short for Jenkins.

The only obstacle was that we had to get an all clear from the girls whose spot we were taking. So when we met Maria and Lucy we told them that what ever amount of money we made we would give it to them. We also convinced them by guaranteeing at least two hundred dollars, a hundred for each. That and we mentioned that it was on Rose's to do list before she got married.

At first they were a little hesitant, but after realizing that we were only going to take up one song or less than five minutes on stage, they agreed happily.

They lent us some clothes that belong to the club. Rose picked out the shoes first. They were a pair of black boots that went up over the knee just up to the lower thigh. It was a good idea and we discussed with J that we didn't want our tips down our bra or up our panties; the money would go inside the boots. Alice helped pick out a tight tiny black skirt that came together with a Velcro stitch on the side.

She also reminded us and found two Zorro masks in their drawers of goodies. We didn't want to be recognized. We had earlier noticed that ninety percent of our audience was dressed in business attire. With it being Friday, I guess most men came here after a long hard work week.

Alice helped with our makeup but mostly with our hair. She gave us both waves and lots of volume that I never knew could be achieved.

Maria brought me a shot of Goldschlager for my nerves. Rose looked over at me with jealousy.

Then, Alice left quickly to make sure that 'the guys didn't show up'. I told her what would be the odds, but she ignored me and left.

J, "So are you guys ready? Here," he said handing us each a piece of paper and pen, "I drew out a small contract for you to sign before you go out there. If you hurt any of my customers or yourselves on that stage you are responsible." He said. He even had a place for us to write our name and our driver's license number along with a signature line. I would have loved to tell him that his crappy contract wouldn't hold up in any court, but I kept that to myself.

"So J…. Don't forget to mention that we don't want to get groped."

He nodded and smiled then said, "Should I introduce you with your real names… I advice you against it…"

"I'll be Goldilocks…" Rose said. "Oooohhh! You can be my Brown Eyed Girl Bella!"

"Fine. That'll work. J?" I said turning to him, "Can we choose our song?"

"Sure yeahhh…" He said with a smile, "What would you like sweetheart?"

"Summer love. Justin Timberlake." I said

"Bella?! She'll kill you!" Rose said laughing.

I remembered that Alice had mentioned that I would be dancing to that song at Rose and Em's wedding with Edward and that we would... What was that again...? Fall in love... Some meant to be crap... Stupid Pixie! I was just about to change fate. Maybe someone else in my audience would fall in love with me...

Rose and I were just to the back of the stage as a stagehand came to us and said, "Okay... so I'm only going to use a little bit of smoke for good effect… Just make sure you don't come out until you can see what's in front of you or else you might hit something or worse fall on your faces."

"Thanks." Rose and I said together.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rosy?" I asked her.

"Bella I'm so nervous." She said grabbing my hand. I squeezed hers back to reassure her. "But…" She continued, "This is a now or never… And we…" She paused for me to say it with her, "Never say never!"

I said, "If we see Alice in the audience, let's wave and blow kisses at her. I bet she'll love that."

"Yeah she would."

Next we heard our introduction.

_"Ladies and gentlemen... we have a most extraordinary request today. Never before have we honored such a request... but once you see what we have in store for you, no doubt, you'll thank me later... We normally host bachelor parties, that is the norm! But today two of the most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on asked me if I would make all their dreams come true. And guess what that would be...? To dance for you! And what else can we ask for really? They ask that if you want to tip them that you not touch them, only stuff the bills on their boots. I give you amateur night with... *drum roll* Goldie Locks and My Brown Eyed Girl!"_

Applause....

Smoke….

Lights….

Music….

**Queue in 'Summer Love' (start reading when lyrics start) (I tried to time it… so read slowwwww) in concert: **[ http://www . youtube . com / watch?v=SM7FSEDY7nY ] **Make sure to erase spaces in between!**

Once the smoke died out a bit we danced our way to the front of the stage with our hands out like we were behind the wheel of a car. I knew the song. It was one of my faves. I bounced and swayed my hips to the tune and watched Rose dance on the other side of the stage looking around at the men in front of us like she was born to do this.

I followed her lead and stopped appropriately so that three men in their mid thirty could put some money inside my boot. Well I had to repay them. I took off my little skirt and shook my ass suggestively walking away and dancing and moving to the melody.

Rose hadn't taken her skirt off and so the guys on her side screamed at her to take it off. She had a little bump because of the 'Jelly-Bean' inside her, but Alice and I assured her that no one would notice it. She pealed off her skirt and right away everyone cheered for her. I walked over to her and acted like I was smacking her ass.

That's another male misunderstanding. They were sure to assume that her and I were about to get it on and frankly I didn't care because if it got us more money for Maria and Lucy then it would be worth it. She leaned over and kissed my neck as I arched it for her. We danced our way over to the front of the stage again as there were more guys lined up in front of it waving their bills in the air.

Maria told us to never stop dancing no matter what… So the men with little attention span wouldn't get bored. Even if we waved our hands in the air or clapped it would keep them on us.

I squatted and spread my legs in tune with the beat as well as bent over for a better view of my ass. They went wild!

I realized some of them getting a little raunchy as they started to scream for us to take our tops off. "No fucking way Bella! Don't do it!" Rose screamed at me with a smile plastered on her face. Next we noticed the Pixie in the front with two bills on each hand. Rose and I walked seductively over to her and we each grabbed one of her boobs startling her. I swear I thought she was going to pull our mask off and give away our identity. But hey it got us more money afterwards because the act was captured by the camera on a wide screen projector over behind us.

Towards the end Rose and I simultaneously looked at each other and unsnapped our bra on the back, but teasingly pulled it off and covered our girls with one hand. Next we blew them a kiss goodbye with the other.

Finally reaching the back of the stage we heard J on the speakers again saying, _"Impressive! Again that was their debut… would you ladies and gentlemen like to have them back again….?"_ We heard the 'yes' and 'bring them back' cat calls as J continued on, _"Show them some love… Give them a big round of applause!"_

Rose and I were both panting out of breath mostly from excitement and the adrenaline that was still rushing inside our system. Once we took off our boots Alice picked up and counted the money.

"Oh. My. God! There's a fifty in here?" she said shocked. "And twenties…. Mostly tens…" by the time she finished counting the money Rose and I were dressed again with our own clothes.

Maria and Lucy were in the room helping us and taking back their accessories. Alice, "There's three hundred and forty-five dollars in here!" she screamed, "Shit! I'm in the wrong business!" she said jokingly and handed the money over to Maria who said, "Never mind guys, that's a lot of money… and you really worked it… just give us the hundred each that you promised us…"

"No!" Rose, Alice, and I said at the same time. I continued, "No! We didn't do it for the money. This was just for fun. And besides… I realize that we made so much because it was new and exiting for them to see us making a fool of ourselves…"

Rose nodded laughing knowing too well that we really weren't that good, but that it was the excitement of the situation that made the men tip us well or better than they normally would have.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Rose and I said.

"Okay… But if any of you three ever want to come back and maybe dance for your boyfriend or husband to be" she said looking at Rose, "Then call me or just come over… I'll set it up and arrange it for you."

"Deal!" Rose said giving her a hug.

We all hugged both girls and said our goodbyes to J as well who wanted us to stay and watch the show. We declined of course. We were all tired, but especially Rose.

While haling a cab Alice held my elbow and said, "Bella... We all have the power to change fate... but you can't hide from love."

I hugged her arm but didn't have anything to say about that.

On the cab ride back home Rose said that she wasn't feeling well. I told her to put her head on my lap and after five minutes inside the cab she puked a bit of the Red Bull on my dress. I don't know how but Alice alerted the driver to stop barely a minute before it happened, hence by the time the cab pulled over safely, the rest of her stomach emptied on the side of the street.

I stepped out as well and wiped the small amount of puke on my dress off; thankfully we didn't get any inside the cab.

Before we knew it, we pulled over in front of a very familiar building. "This is Edwards'…?" I started.

Alice smiled and nodded and proceeded to say, "We live across each other on the same floor."

"Fuck Alice!" I exclaimed making my hands go to my head. I was more than a little tipsy by now and my head started spinning.

"That is not my fault Bella! I didn't ask you to fuck him!" she said raising her hands in surrender.

Once the cab driver was parked I had to wake Rose up. She was tired and asleep because of her condition.

We were now on the 16th floor and I heard a loud bang as Alice threw her large purse on the floor in front of Edward's front door. Rose sat on the floor next to Alice's door while Alice looked for the right key to her locked door.

At first I stood next to his door. My hand went to touch the metal door and it shocked me. I stepped into view of his peephole and said, "Hey Alice, would you mind if I fuck your big brother one more time?"

"Seriously Bella...?" she asked me and then answered, "I don't mind it at all... but just not tonight sweetheart... Okay?"

"But why?" I whined like a spoiled brat.

"Well..." Alice started, "First of all, Rose barfed on your pretty dress, so you sort of stink..." she said and I looked back at her as she scrunched her nose in disgust. "I found it! This is it!" Alice screeched making my head throb and the sound amplify. In reflex my hands flew to my ears to make it stop.

Alice knelt in front of Rose and whispered in her ear, but I could hear her, "I can't pick you up Rose… Bella is drunk… If you don't get up I'll have to get Edward to help… and if he is not home I'll have to call Em… And its bad luck for him to see you the same day before the wedding…"

Rose quickly got on all fours and crawled inside the apartment.

Suddenly I heard Edward's lock turn and he pulled me by the wrist quickly inside. I didn't hesitate as I jumped over Alice's purse on the floor. _Yummy... he was half dressed... _I ran in and kept running to his bedroom while I heard the front door close and lock behind me. I didn't need directions… I passed his living room and the other two doors that were always kept closed.

Once inside his bedroom I heard the water coming from his bathroom and went inside. I realized then that the reason why he was shirtless was because he was ready to take a shower just before we got in. I quickly removed the smelly dress and balled it up. I took off my undergarments and quickly stepped under the spray of the shower head.

The water was incredible on my skin. It instantly warmed me up and relaxed every tensed up muscle in my body. I washed my hair with his sweet vanilla shampoo and got excited just by the smell of him. After being in there for a good ten minutes I finally looked out and saw Edward leaning leisurely against the frame of the door looking at me up and down.

"I'm going to use up all the hot water if you don't hurry and get your ass in here Edward!"

But all he did was walk over to me with a fluffy large towel. After I stepped outside the stall, he wrapped it around me and proceeded to dry me off. I was feeling tired and impaired but not enough to know what I was doing. I wanted him so badly, I would have begged.

"Edward…?" I said landing my hand on his hard chest and moving it from side to side and then down onto his happy trail.

"Come on Baby… don't torture me like that…" he said clearly.

"Then don't deny me you… I want you inside me…"

"I'd love nothing more than to be inside you right now Bella… but we can't… You'll kill me in the morning." He said with a low chuckle.

"No… I wont..." I said sighing going for the button on his pants.

He pulled back, "You're killing me Bella…" he said drying my legs and then coming back up to dry my hair.

I pulled him flushed with my body and I felt my nipples instantly react to his heat.

I know he felt it too. "Oh Baby… you're nipples are so fucking hard and sexy. You're exited aren't you…?"

I nodded and went to kiss his chest and again before I could he pulled away.

"Bella... you're so beautiful... I wish... Baby I'd love nothing more than to have you... right now... but..." He said while walking me to his dresser. He looked up at me and said, "God... your eyes are like melted chocolate... You're perfect Bella..." he said kneeling in front of me and putting on one of his boxers on me.

His eyes were on me and I could read his confused state. He looked like he was in pain. I hated that look. I didn't want to see him that way.

He pulled the covers out and led me to the bed to lie down. "I need a shower..." he said hesitantly as if he was scared that I might leave once he left me, "I'll be back... don't go..." he said but looking away.

I closed my eyes and tried really hard to dream of happiness and joy, but my mind wouldn't budge. I was back to feeling insecure and powerless.

I knew I wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

And then the darkness took over.

* * *

AN/ T=SM

R & R

Chao bellas!


End file.
